Underwear, Everywhere
by Tiramisu and coffee
Summary: Francis is on a mission after his red underwear in Arthur's underwear drawer. A little bit of FrUK. Rating due to language. AU. Human names.


**Underwear, Everywhere**

Pairing: Francis Bonnefoy/Arthur Kirkland

Warnings: Another universe, homosexuality, language

Hetalia is created by Himaruya Hidekazu.

Idea from imagineyourotp at tumblr

"Imagine person A of your OTP raiding person B's underwear drawer."

Word count: 1109

**Underwear, Everywhere**

Francis had told himself it was ridiculous to do this when it was still bright in the morning and he could be caught anytime red handed with a pair of boxer briefs in his hands, but there was something he looked for, and that was his own underwear that he had forgotten some time ago at Arthur's home.

He fumbled around in the underwear drawer, seeing nothing but black, gray and white underwear in his hands. No, no, no – where the heck was that red one? He just knew that the originality of Arthur Kirkland was to have black, gray and white instead of actual colour.

"Pst, what a boring man," Francis muttered under his breath, wanting to panic over the loss of his favourite pair of underwear, because, goddamn it, the red one was given to him as in a present, and he loved it.

It would be of confusion to why Francis was looking for his own underwear in Arthur's drawer, but it was explainable. Having had problems with his shower some months ago (stupid slow working asses), he had to embarrassingly ask Arthur to borrow the shower. He would have asked Antonio if it had not been for the case that his bathroom was flooded, or even Gilbert, still – it was not a fair ride to use Ludwig's shower, he thought.

Frustration was bubbling inside of him as he emptied the whole drawer, seeing only black, gray and white. "_Baise_!" He yelled and kicked the underwear so it scattered all over the bedroom floor. Where the fuck was it? In his little frustrated thought-train, he seated himself on the bed, looking over the underwear that belonged to Arthur.

It was not so weird to see Arthur's underwear, coming to thoughts about how that man was so comfortable to walk around in the mornings only in underwear, paying no mind to his visitation (from what he hear from Bella, he simply did not dress up in pants before seven o'clock in the morning).

So it was a precious sight to see underwear lying around the bedroom, to his amusement, because he kind of would have wanted an untidy room of one-known Arthur Kirkland (although that man was way too tidy to even mess it up in the first place). He crossed his legs, leant on his elbows upon his knee and rested his chin on the hand. Much wanted he would love to get out of the house quickly, but racking his brain for any form for knowledge where the heck that underwear could have gotten to, he sighed and closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the bed.

He cursed out in French and tried to think of places they could have been happening to be at. His eyes popped open and he stared into the ceiling. No way... He could not be wearing them? He sat straight up, straightened his shirt and stood up.

Could it be that Arthur had taken them to wear them after having them washed, which was why he could not find them in the underwear drawer? He breathed excitedly and wanted to throw a punch into the air, but was still as his thoughts just could not tear away from the beautiful image of Arthur Kirkland, the most selfish person on earth, wearing Francis' underwear. He sighed deeply, touching his chest and smiled silly to himself. Oh – what a beautiful, gorgeous sight it would be if it was true.

The sound of a door open and a little; "What the bloody hell?" creeping up on him, Francis spun around and stared at Arthur, who was staring at his own underwear scattered on the floor. "Why is my underwear on the floor? And why am I not surprised to see you here?" Arthur spoke clear and took a look at the Frenchman who stood there with a stupid look on his face.

Francis tried to rub off the expression on his face and smiled a little sheepishly to Arthur, trying to smoothly get out of the web.

"Well, you see, I was looking for something..." "In my underwear drawer?" Arthur leant against the doorframe and looked at Francis with a raise eyebrow, trying not to laugh or anything.

"Yes, of course, mon ami... I looked for my pair of red underwear, and the only logical thinking was that you had it in your underwear drawer." Francis explained and sent Arthur a smile, who only stared at him with an amused look on his face.

"It's in the bathroom, in the cupboard under the sink with rest of your stuff you have forgotten." Arthur laughed and Francis stared at him with a non-believing face. "It's the truth, you foolish wanker. You came into my home, searching in _my _underwear drawer after _your _underwear." He placed his hand on his forehead and muttered small; "Oh god, why..."

"Cessez de rire." Francis mumbled, and Arthur straightened himself and could only break out in a smile. "I only did what was most logical." He waved his hand in the air and frowned. "Wait, why do you keep my stuff under the sink in the bathroom?" He asked the other male, who just shrugged.

"Useless space, needed to fill it up with something." He looked down at his underwear again. "Why didn't you clean it up after throwing it everywhere like some douche?"

"Because I didn't think," Francis replied, but smiled non-the-less. "I mean, why not throw it out though? Such boring coloured underwear." He kicked in one of the boxer briefs, making it come over to Arthur's feet.

"I like them in black, gray and white, Francis," he replied, crouching down to pick them up alone. Francis shook his head at this. "They are more suitable with my clothing choice anyway."

Francis crouched down beside him and helped him to pick them up.

"So apologize," Arthur said after a while of picking up the boxer briefs, and Francis looked at him in some sort of confusion. "You did throw them about – now, apologize, or else I will punch you in the pretty face of yours." Arthur said mildly, and Francis staring at him weirdly.

"You mean that?" He whispered, and Arthur looked up and nodded curtly.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Arthur asked, and Francis pulled a face.

"Yes, you have. Stop lying to yourself, but alright – I am sorry for messing up your room and throwing your pretty underwear everywhere, heureux?" Francis said to Arthur, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Sure, sure – I am as happy as there can be," he leant up and pressed his lips against Francis'. "Now, thank you."


End file.
